First Date
by Pretty-Anne-Pink
Summary: For Bobby and Athena, a great first date is just the beginning.


A/N Thanks to SWWoman for beta'ing this fic for me. I appreciate you, lady.

Disclaimer ~ I do not own 9-1-1 or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

This was not quite what Athena had expected when she agreed to go out on a date with Bobby Nash, but three hours later they pulled up alongside each other outside his apartment building and he was leading her to the front entrance.

She barely looked around once they were inside his place, noting only a few unpacked boxes that were by the front door. There was no conversation, not much preamble, just nonverbal cues between them since they both knew what they came for.

This wasn't the Bruce Wayne she'd always thought him to be. This wasn't the levelheaded captain of the 118 firehouse she'd grown accustomed to over the years, this was someone else. Someone whose lips and hands were everywhere, touching every part of her and making her gasp as if this was the first time she'd ever been with a man.

His big hands grabbed impatiently at the hem of her dress and drew it up quickly.

Athena gasped when those hands rested on her butt and pulled her close to his growing bulge. His eyes twinkled darkly, his tongue slid across his bottom lip, and then he kissed her so soundly she felt breathless.

She was giddy when his lips and tongue found her breasts and nipples, and felt heady when her back hit the soft sheets of his bed. Her head thrashed about when he kissed her between her thighs and made her wet when his skilled tongue nipped at the bud between them.

Impatient fingers discarded clothes, and she took in the sight of him; hairy chest, muscled arms and an impressive cock. He rolled a rubber onto it while he held eye contact with her and wasted no time pulling her closer so he could enter her swiftly.

Both of them gasped at the brutal initial contact. He groaned into her neck, put his hands underneath her butt and pulled her closer and closer to receive his thrusts.

 _Damn, he's making me feel so full_ , she thought. _He's moving like a man who hadn't felt the softness of a woman in a while._

Teeth sank into her shoulder, and not long after they'd started, he finished.

He hovered above her for a while, chest heaving, and she stroked his back.

Athena smiled. He was still inside her, though she could feel him getting soft again. He chuckled, kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's been a…a long time."

He moved his face out of the crook of her neck and smiled down at her. "I promise you, I'm not done."

She traced a lone finger along his jawline and smiled back. "Well, you better keep that promise, cause neither am I."

He chuckled and after disposing of the condom, he set out to keep his promise. His hands were everywhere like before, but this time, he wasn't as rough, and didn't move so desperately. This time, his kisses were slow, gentle, and sensual. This time he lingered on her, took his time exploring the planes of her body. Every muscle, every curve, every inch of her skin was tended to.

Athena was on fire and the flames of her arousal were reaching a fiery pitch. She was shaking, something that she hadn't done in a while. She grabbed at him, silently pleaded with him because she couldn't take the teasing anymore.

He gave her what she wanted, a sly grin on his face. One that soon changed to an expression of ecstasy that matched hers. He still wasn't done teasing her, she found. He stroked her for a while, then stopped, letting her writhe underneath him, and watched her face as he twisted her nipples between his fingers.

"Bobby, stop playing," she warned, and cupped his butt to bring him closer.

He entered her again, this time filling her so much all she could do was hold on tight. He pulled her underneath him, both literally and figuratively. He engulfed her in his arms, held her close while his thrusts touched every part of her on the inside. Athena felt overtaken; not only with pleasure, but also with all that he was and felt at that moment. There was an exchange of emotion and need between them, each looking for something they could only find in each other.

He drove her closer and closer to release with every touch, every kiss, and every sweet, long, and deep stroke.

"I want you to come," he whispered against her ear. "I want to see it."

His deep voice was raspy against her neck, and then he looked at her face. He watched Athena as he pushed her over that peak.

"Come for me."

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the feeling took over. Her whole body vibrated and shook with pleasure. A pleasure so strong she groaned loudly and dug her fingers into his back.

"That's it," he said, kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and biting her lips. "That's it, baby. That's it."

She put her arms around his neck after the tremors finally subsided and kissed him back. "Good to know you keep your promises."

* * *

Three days had passed after his date with Athena, and Bobby was still having flashbacks to that night. So far, the shift had been quiet, and his cup of coffee sat on top of the table neglected and cold beside him.

He had forgotten what it was like to spend the evening with a beautiful woman, to make her laugh, to make her smile, and to simply enjoy her company.

He hadn't intended to take her home or even suggest it, but an hour after they'd finished their meal, he remembered not wanting the date to end. She had gone into the restroom to freshen up her makeup, and he kept staring at her lips thinking about what they would feel like if he kissed them. He looked at her sculpted arms, the dimples on her back and wanted to know how they would feel under his tongue.

It had been a while since he had been with a woman. He'd had a few brief sexual encounters in the last five years since Marcy had died, all of them meaningless, all of them forgettable. He had not, however, felt this level of attraction to someone in a very long time.

She'd felt good when he'd been inside her, soft and sweet, and all he could think about was that he wanted to see her again.

"What is with this goofy smile on your face, Bobby?"

Hen's question brought him back to reality.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just…cheery. Have been for the last few days. What's up with you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Hen."

"Mmmhmm," she said, skeptically. She shook her head as she walked away.

He looked at his phone as it lit up and vibrated on the table beside him.

It was Athena. He picked it up quickly and couldn't keep the smile out of his voice when he answered.

"Sergeant," he said, softly and got up from the table. He walked down the corridor past the kitchen and went into his office.

"Captain."

"It's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

She told him about her morning which apparently had been as quiet as his had been. Her voice was deep and sexy on the other line, reminding him how she'd moaned while he'd been inside her. The combination of the memory and her voice sent a jolt straight to his groin.

"So listen, I had a really great time the other night," she said.

"You sound a bit surprised by that."

She grinned. "I was actually."

"Oh, really? Should I take that as a compliment or should I be offended?" he asked.

"A compliment," she replied with a laugh. "It's a definite compliment."

"Well, I got a few more tricks up my sleeve. How bout I surprise you again tonight?"

There was a brief silence on the other end, and Bobby wondered if maybe he'd messed up, been too presumptuous. He honestly liked her and wanted to see her again.

"Yeah," she said. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great. What time does your shift end?" he asked, failing miserably to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"At seven."

"It's probably too late to get a good table anywhere but -"

"No, no, no, we don't need a table. I'll bring over some takeout. We can stay in. What do you feel like eating?"

Bobby's lips curled upward at the question. "Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to blush."

* * *

Bobby looked up when he heard the knock on his front door and put the candle lighter down on the dining table. Looking at the lit candles on the table, TV stand, and bar area, he started to wonder if he had gone a little overboard. It was too late now, he reasoned as the knock came again. He paused at the door, smoothed the hair at his temples, and then opened it.

She was stunning standing there in black pants and tunic with a netted black oversized top over it.

 _She has no right to look this good_ , he thought, staring at her lips and brown eyes.

"Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna stare at me until the food gets cold, Bobby?"

"I'm sorry," he said, and took the two bags from her. he kissed her on the cheek as she came further in. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and said thank you, looking at scene he'd created. She looked ethereal cast in the golden light, like an angel almost, while his thoughts were devilish.

"I picked up Korean barbecue; egg rolls, potstickers, bulgogie, cham bong noodles, and…"

"Sounds good," he said. Her voice trailed off as he slowly moved closer.

"Heh," she started, as his arms went around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"The food sounds great." Bobby crooked a finger underneath her chin and drew her lips up to meet his. She fisted her fingers near the collar of his shirt as he lightly kissed her mouth.

"I'm sure it tastes good too," he murmured against her lips and rubbed his nose over hers. "But I've got a hunger for something else right now."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked, as he drew her over to the sofa.

"You."

It was the last word he said before he pressed her down into the sofa and removed her shoes, her pants, and then her underwear. He loved the way her skin felt underneath his palm. He loved the way she squirmed when he kissed her thighs. The breath she let out when he pulled her hips closer to his mouth and threw a leg over his shoulder nearly did him in. He licked his bottom lip before he tasted her, slid his tongue over her opening and felt the slow flow of her juices enter his mouth.

She would buck into him then slide away when he licked the right spot. He laughed when she tried to move when his tongue circled her clit ever so sweetly.

"Come here," he urged before he licked at her folds again.

Her fingers slowly moved through his hair, and she bucked her hips against his mouth.

"Bobby, Bobby…" she breathed his name repeatedly, each time deeper and lower until she finally came. He kissed the inside of her thigh as she started to come down and she pulled at him so she could kiss his lips.

"That was good."

He loved the emphasis on the good, loved how she laughed and blushed. He was fully hard now and wanted her badly. He kissed her again before rising from his knees.

"We're not done yet," he said. He undressed them both, his cock swelling at the sight of her athletic body. He ran his hands over her breasts, touching the puckered buds of her nipples.

"Beautiful," he murmured again.

He took her hard this time, his strokes quick and deep. It was all he could do not to explode inside her while she rolled her hips and her softness drew him in. It was too soon. He wasn't ready yet and wanted to make this last for as long as possible.

He turned her over and positioned her on her knees. After he plunged into her again, he massaged her clit. He silenced her moans with his hands, sliding his index finger into her mouth, twirling it around her tongue, mimicking the timing of his thrusts to it.

Bobby closed his eyes, he could tell she was close, he could instinctively feel it by the way her body moved. Orgasm hit them both almost at the same time, and it was desperate and hard while they grabbed at each other, both taking the release that wrapped them up in a blissful cocoon.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at his dining table with Styrofoam laid out between them, eating takeout and chatting about everything and nothing. It felt like they were back in the restaurant on their first date again, only this time he felt more open with her. It felt as if she was more open to him as well.

" _Friends_? Your favourite show is _Friends_?"

He was puzzled when she scoffed at his declaration.

"Yeah, _Friends_. It was a show about a group of young twenty something year olds living in Manhattan -"

"Yeah, I know what it was about. But what it really was truthfully was a rip-off of _Living Single_."

" _Living Single_?" Bobby asked. "I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised you haven't," Athena said and popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth. " _Living Single_ was a show that was about some black twenty something year olds living in Brooklyn. It had the exact same premise and was on the FOX network, until _Friends_ came along not shortly after."

"That's hardly proof that it was a rip-off," Bobby said.

"But you can't deny that it's hardly coincidental."

The smirk on her face went along well with the white tee she'd borrowed from him. It hung off her shoulder and after staring at her for a few seconds, he decided that it looked much better on her that it ever had on him.

He pushed his chair out and went to stand in the back of her, kissed her bare shoulder. "Alright, Ms. Coincidental. You might be onto something there."

"I know I am," she answered. She put her arms around his neck and he slowly kissed her mouth. It was getting late, and he had an early shift in the morning, but he didn't care. He wanted this night to go on forever.

* * *

"Athena. Athena, are you listening to me?"

Hen waved her hand in Athena's face trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry girl. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Evidently, so," said Hen, still staring at her.

Athena took a sip of her drink and leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"No, what. You tell me what. What's going on with you?"

"Girl, you trippin', I'm fine." She averted her gaze, not wanting to look at Henrietta for too long. She was fine, yes, but she felt guilty for not telling her best friend about her and Bobby. They had been seeing each other for over a month now, but she had yet to tell her. She didn't know what they were at the moment or how long it was going to last. It was the convenient excuse she gave herself whenever she thought about telling anybody else.

"I'm sure you are. Every time I see you, you have this giddy look on your face like you're having a flashback to something good. Oh wait, it's that Aaron dude. Things are starting to get serious."

Hen leaned in closer, ready to hear any sordid detail she believed Athena was going to give.

"No. No, things with him have been over for a while. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Well there is a tree. I know that."

It was on the tip of Athena's tongue to say something, but she held back.

"Okay," Hen said. "I won't push. But I swear if Bobby isn't making the same dreamy eyed expression every time I see him too."

"Coincidence, I guess," Athena said, downing some of her drink again.

"Yeah," Hen said looking at her. "I'm sure it is."

* * *

The kids were asleep, but Athena lay in bed underneath the covers with her eyes wide open. It had been about a week since she had seen Bobby outside of work, and she couldn't help feeling uneasy about it. Her bed felt empty tonight, like something, or rather, someone was missing. She'd grown accustomed to being at his place, being in his bed, chilling together on his couch. She missed his corny jokes, his easy laugh and how affectionate he was.

She missed _him_.

She wanted to see him this week. But it had been a long one, and she'd had the kids for the majority of it. Harry had a play at school, May was preparing for midterm exams, and she just didn't have the time.

The clock on the nightstand next to her said midnight. She reasoned that Bobby could most likely be asleep, but she picked up her phone and decided to call him anyway.

It wasn't long before he answered, sleepy voice and all. "Hey."

"Aw, I'm sorry I woke you," she said.

"I'm not. What's going on? Can't sleep?"

She hesitated for a minute before responding. "My mind just seems to be going a mile a minute right now."

"And what are you thinking about?"

She hesitated again. "You."

"What about me?"

"Just the little things," she softly admitted, although she was afraid to expound further.

"The little things and nothing more?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds a little like you miss me."

He chuckled, and Athena smiled. "I do."

It felt hard to say, especially in the wake of her impending divorce. She wasn't sure she wanted to be attached to someone enough to miss them. Yet, here she was.

"I miss you too," he replied

Athena didn't know if she'd expected him to make light of her admission, but the sensitivity and honesty in his reply made her breathe a sigh of relief. She smiled again.

"Bed feels empty without you in it," he continued. "And I've got enough take out menus here to fill up a drawer in my kitchen."

"I guess our take out deliveries have gotten a bit outta control."

He laughed. "That's entirely possible, but I don't mind it one bit. Just like I don't mind your spare toothbrush in the bathroom right next to mine."

"Now you tell me. If I'd known, I would have left a change of clothing there too."

"Well why not? Something comfortable to slip into is always a good idea. Although I won't lie and say that I don't like seeing you dressed up in my shirts."

He was making her laugh again, but he also making her miss him even more.

"When can I see you?" he asked. "I know you had the kids this week and the shifts at the fire house these last couple of days have been pretty insane."

"Michael is picking up the kids on Saturday morning. I can come over later when you get off work."

"Good. It's a date then."

"I guess it is."

"I wish I was there to kiss you goodnight, wrap my arms around you, put you to sleep."

"So do I," she said, quietly.

"See you, Saturday."

"See you, Saturday. Goodnight, Bobby."

"Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Saturday evening found Bobby setting plates on the dining table and choosing between the two bottles of red wine he bought to go along with the dinner he'd prepared. He had some classic rock playing in the background, and he tapped his fingers against his thigh as he continued to bring the dishes to the table.

He expected Athena to arrive any minute and smiled when he finally heard the knock on the door. He walked over to let her in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They shared a sweet, soft kiss, and he pulled her in for a hug. It felt so good to hold her; he didn't want to let her go.

After a week of not seeing each other, a part of him wanted to take her straight to the bedroom and show her how much he truly missed her. However, another part of him simply wanted to spend time with her and enjoy her company.

He led her over to the dining table and they sat down to dinner. He'd prepared roast chicken, bacon wrapped asparagus, and mashed potatoes, which seemed to go over well with her. They joked about their on the job experiences that week and a particularly interesting arrest she made involving a robbery suspect who got caught because he laughed at a joke a couple shared while hiding out in their ceiling.

She wanted to help clean up, but he insisted she relax on the couch with her glass of wine while he cleared everything away.

"I gotta say, Bobby, a home cooked meal, wine and getting pampered is something I can definitely get used to."

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Get used to it." He placed the last plate into the dishwasher and stared at her from the kitchen. "It's been about six weeks, and this has been fun. I was just wondering if it was something you would like to continue. Only not just for fun."

She stared back at him while he held his breath waiting for her to answer. He knew she could back out and say no. Her marriage ending the way it did definitely didn't create a breeding ground for trust or even the desire for anything serious.

"I want to," she said. "Get used to it."

He walked over to the couch and bent down to kiss her. "Good. I'm glad. And I also have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

He walked over to the TV stand and showed her a DVD he'd bought."

" _Living Single_?" she asked, laughing. "You bought the first season?"

"Well, after you told me about how good it was, I figured we'd check it out together."

Athena laughed again, looking at the eager look on his face. He couldn't have been sweeter in this moment.

"Come here," she said, wrapping her arms around him when he sat next to her and kissed him.

"So we're good to go?"

"Yes, Bobby. I'd say we are."


End file.
